Dolo Indeasedo
Dolo Indeasedo is a powerful Arrancar, and one of the "Viceroys" of the self proclaimed God King of Hueco Mundo, Nikolai Dragovich in the Bleach Doujin, Bleach: Roaring Conflict. He serves multiple roles for the King's army but his main jobs are to serve as the Chief Warrant Officer, in which he is in charge of the punishments, as well as the General of the Special Tatics Division. He also serves a role in training the newly formed arrancar of the army. Appearance A man of naturally blessed power, and a rule over his land as tight as the grip of his iron layered fists. With an appearance that would be reminiscent of a warlord, a glare that can pierce the hearts of those who look into his eyes, and spiritual power that can eradicate nearly any adversary within his general vicinity, very few Shinigami and even fewer Hollows can even get close to him without succumbing to his unethical power. With a natural height of Six Feet Eleven inches and a build of densely packed muscles strong enough to bend a steel girder with his biceps alone. His intensely muscular build is not overbearing like some brute but strong enough to bless him with incredible natural strength and a full set of eight tightly packed abdominal muscles that peak out from his attire. His muscular body is wrapped over and over in stitches and sutures that keeps his skin tightly to the muscles and bones of his body, his skin reminiscent of a paled ghost or harlequinn. Placed in the sockets of his strong face are Dolo's mighty dark eyes, an almost eternal glare ridden in its form. These narrow, destructive eyes are colored in an odd shade of dark silver, almost titatnium in color. At times, many can see that it is a grey when shined in the right light but mostly they are a very dark purple that borderline a nightly black. This mighty glare seems to constrict the breath of those lower than him when looked straight in the eye, the power of it so mighty that it has actually given him a slightly sunken look due to the stretched skin found at the edge of his eyes. His steel skin is woven so tightly in places around his body that he actually contains many different folds and wrinkles in his skin such as around his eyes, at the folds of his knuckles, and around each of his abdominal muscles. Only to add to his look of supreme intimidation, Dolo's hair even presents a sense of fear. The color of his hair is an ebony black . The texture of his hair is smooth. Dolo has found a style that shows off the texture of his hair. He keeps his hair long, bypassing his neck and reaching around his waist, but his bangs elongated to rather extensive points. His hair isn't very special for it simply lays off to the sides of his head over his shoulders. His face also showcases a demanding and powerful sect of facial hair. A full goatee and mustache combonation that shows his determination and drive. As for the features that are unique to the Arrancar race such as mask fragments and his Hollow hole, Dolo has very noticeable versions of those features. His mask remnant appears across the back of his head, completely concealed by the entirety of his hair. The shape of the mask covers the back of his head on a flat plain that dips in like the empty space that would be where the nose would be in a cranium placed onto his face and the smoothness of it continues down all the way into a point. His Hollow hole, which is rather surprisingly small for an Arrancar of his power, is located at theexact spot where his heart would be. The Hole is one sided, for it doesn't go through and out the other side of his chest. Finally, his significant and mighty marking is located at the exact center of his tightened chest for all to see. A black arrow pointing down is tattooed in a rather large way and is easy to spot, further showing that he is a man of great prowess and power to all that see him. There is however one more feature to him that seems to never leave his side and is also one of his more distinctive features. Almost always located in the same spot if near Dolo, which is between his legs, ever crossing them, is his closest companion and personal assistant Sinamor (Spanish for Loveless). Sinamor is an oddity among the Arrancars for she is technically not even of human form like Arrancars. She is actually an Arrancar Panther, the only known animal Arrancar in existence. This good sized cat is a deep night black all over, body and claws, all of her is solid black with a few exceptions. Her snout is roughly six inches long and is filled with slightly curved canines so it can easily tear into prey. Her claws aren't powerful, but are sharp enough to completely rip a gash into a Captain class fighter when given the chance. Her eyes are a similar color to Dolo's, a dark grey that borders black, and they also have the almost unblinking feature that Dolo has. Sinamor also has mask fragmentations and even a Hollow Hole of her own. Her fragments take the form of a row of three slightly curved spikes the run down her head and the back of her neck. Her Hollow hole is located at the center of her chest and is roughly the size of her claw. The Hole, much like Dolo's, is completely black and doesn't have an opening in the back to end it off. In terms of personality, Sinamor is a curious kitty, always wanting to investigate what's new and this allows Dolo to use her as a spy. She can communicate with Dolo through cognitive purrs and murmurs to Dolo which he can understand as direct talk any time, but to others it's just normal cat noise. The relationship between Dolo and Sinamor is not actually of pet and owner, but actually of Zanpakutou and master. Sinamor is the manifestationn of Dolo's Resureccion powers, having split his soul in two when he was a Hollow to even up his power, also to cure a bit of loneliness that he had faced for he was born in a very remote part of Hueco Mundo. Dolo's attire can be seen as one of a leader's, if someone were to look at it in a militaristic retrospect. His outfit is regal, intimidating, and is ultimately one that a General or a Warlord would wear in his command center. The prime part of his uniform is his base shirt. His shirt is not like the normal top of an Arrancar's uniform, it has been cut down way low to wear the point of the V shaped cut reaches all the way down to the mid-section of his abdomen, revealing four out of his eight abdominal muscles along with his armored chest which show his rank as a Viceroy to the world without any adherence to it whatsoever. Overtop this shirt is his trademark hooded jacket that only goes down to his lower ribs. This coat is a symbol of his power along with his ranking plastered to his chest. This coat generally can be seen as a human General's coat or cape for a strong military and it serves the same purpose for Dolo as the powerful leader of the South Central Army. Unlike the majority of the Arrancar's outfits, this coat is slightly tinted grey rather than completely white. This serves as an intimidation factor and aids him when he is in the darkness of Hueco Mundo, which he generally prefers. He has the standard black sash of the Arrancar race as well, except it generally is a bit wider than most sashes. Also in general contradiction to the Arrancar uniform, he doesn't have any black striped linings to his clothes, however he does still have black in his uniform. He has traded the traditional white Hakama for a solid black one, this serving as more recognition to his prowess as well as being able to conceal part of presence in the shadows that he tends to lurk within. These Hakama are tucked in at the ankles where they meet a pair of custom made black shoes. These shoes are smooth and without laces but they hug tightly to Dolo's feet, although it is yet another difference to his uniform. He doesn't truly break the normal dressing apparatus for an Arrancar nor does he follow it, he prefers the function and comfort of his uniform rather than true guidelines. Personality Dolo is a very cold, callous, dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm both his comrades and enemies should they ever get in his way. He refers to anyone he does not find interesting as "idiots" and treats them as expendable. Despite this, like most of the other Viceroys, he is not particularly violent and will only fight when provoked or ordered to by Nikolai. His cold demeanor allows him to stay completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. However, he does not seem to comprehend the trait of perserverance or the very concept of the Human heart. Because of this he shouts at "Idiots" out of frustration, telling him that "to continue fighting is pointless." Dolo seems the be more of a quieter arrancar; while the all of them are still merciless. He doesn't consider anyone a comrade and only speaks for himself. He is both emotionally and physically distant away from all. Despite his calm demeanor, he has what seem like a "soft spot" for his partner, Sinamor. When he feels indebted to someone, he will go out of his way to repay that debt, as he wants no ties to anything in the world. Dolo has been seen seldom displaying emotions, only speaking when it's a major issue. He has developed an instinct as to knowing when to look like he is spacing out. History Powers and Abilities Hierro Legend: No Arrancar in the history of Hueco Mundo has a Hierro as thick, sturdy, and ultimately powerful as Dolo's. His skin is like the toughest of steel, his muscles are as tightly bound and built as steel wire, and his skeleton is as tough as diamonds as his hierro is made in multiple layers, with his skin being one, his muscle another and his bones another. His Hierro has only constantly hardened over his years of evolution and continually training to become as strong as he can be. This Hierro has amplified his physical abilities to the fullest, making him unethically strong as well as extremely talented in Hand to hand combat. His Hierro is so amazingly tough that he can literally catch a Captain class blade on his shoulder without even cutting his skin to the slightest. Many Captains have fallen to him without even him calling onto his Resureccion. He also knows how to utilize his Hierro in an offensive way rather than the standard defense it is made for. His Hierro can act as an amazingly powerful bludgeoning weapon where a simply punch can feel like being struck by a steel mace or Kanabo. This makes a single punch from him become a potentially fatal blow if it were to go to the chest or head. His Hierro is particularly the strongest on his hands and forearms, this is because he uses them the most and over time they have hardened into where they can stop a stabbing blade coming at his hand. The only thing known to break through his hierro is multiple impacts in the same area in a small time span, as his hierro, after absorbing a blow. resets by dispersing in that general area. Hakuda Master: Dolo's Hakuda abilities are something that only the best of Shinigami Captains can match or even compete towards. His style, combined with his Hierro and intense physical strength, makes his Hakuda something fierce. The thing about his Hakuda though is the fact that he doesn't use kicks, all he uses is his fists. This arguably weakened style which takes away a valuable asset in his battles is not because he doesn't find them effective but rather because he tends to come off balance when he doesn't have a proper footing, and kicks generally take his balance away. However his fist-only fighting style is something that matches the best of human world boxers and countering kickboxers. This Hakuda may consist of hooks, uppercuts, crosses, grapples, throws, and even headbutts if the situation declares it. Dolo may chose between throwing fast, strategic punches to keep his enemy off balance or he may use a powerful heavy punch that can literally shatter bones with a single strike. He's also good at countering his enemies' attack, generally letting them throw a punch and quickly grabbing it, generally leading to him breaking their outstretched with a powerful uppercut to the elbow. *''Borron Garra (Blur Claw): A special technique designed to land a quick stepping strike with great force at a close range, this technique developed by Dolo has literally been enough to penetrate people at the sheer speed of it. Though this speed uses Sonido, the attack is meant to start and end up close all it one motion. By condensing a Sonido in a small movement and drawing back his fist, then flash stepping forward a good arm's distance way and thrusting his fist simultaneously, he can deliver a powerful punch that is enough to split a body in half, or completely bring down a building in one single blow. Even if this technique were to miss, the air that is being bent around the fist is enough to throw off someone who is on guard and ultimately open up another attack for him. *Alabatido (Wing Beat): A powerful technique that is quick to utilize in the midst of battle and contains some devastating power within it, although it does take timing and coordination. In the midst of battle, Dolo may feel that his attacks are not getting through enough, more importantly in the torso area. With the use of this ability, he can put enough power into one strike that is enough to break a block and do more. The key is the timing and momentum that is being put into the attack. By putting his two clenched fists together, both of the bottom of each wrists touching each other, and thrusting out in a motion where he pushes both of his fist forward and opens his hands with fingers clenched and palms forward but keeping his wrists still together all in one motion, he can create a powerful punch that is equal to two of his normal punches directed into one place. This is a guard breaker for the most part but can be enough to cause internal bleeding and other damage. *Picoromper (Beak Break): An attack that is made to break an enemy's Zanpakutou, if it hadn't been released yet for stronger opponents and released ones for weaker opponents. By watching the opponents timing and style, he can time out when a perfect strike is going to happen, preferably a stab. When the stab comes, Dolo will duck to the side, grabbing the blade between his hands and angling his head before headbutting the sword, ultimately snapping the Zanpakutou in half at the base of it. He generally uses this to quickly nullify an enemy's ability to utilize their Zanpakutou whether it is a Shinigami or an Arrancar, either way it can definitely be a lethal trick when used correctly. '''Sonido Expert': Coming with a rather heavy hierro and a quite thickly built stature does have it's drawbacks and that comes in the form of his Sonido. Although he is among the faster of Sonido users of the Espada, his doesn't come close to the true masters of the technique. His Sonido isn't used to directly get a good angle on his opponent but rather giving momentum to his Hakuda moves to allow them to strike with more power, or made to cover long distances so he can travel. His unique use of this quick technique has given him respectable sums in the field by those who are faster than for he can adapt the Sonido in some unique ways. *''Escalon (Step): Dolo's unique, shortened version of the Sonido; instead of disappearing completely in a flash step, Dolo will focus the energy of the Sonido to his heels and the lower part of his calves instead of his entire feet. With that, the speed of the Sonido will be focused into a short, quick dash of speed that will most likely create a blurring image of Dolo as he uses Escalon. The speed and momentum of the Escalon allows him to throw an incredibly powerful punch from it's momentum or he can use it to jump in front of an ally in battle to take a blow which his Hierro will most likely brush off. Mainly this is an offensive ability, but it can be utilized to dodge slow strikes as well. '''Cero/Bala Expert': Dolo's abilities in the arts of Cero and Bala are quite impressive to say the least, enough to be recognized at his power level. Dolo fires his trademark white Cero by holding up his fist with his index finger to his lips. When forming, the Cero looks as if it were being created from energy particles originating from his finger like how a Tesla Coil collects energy from surroundings. Although his Cero is plenty powerful, and he is fully capable of a Gran Rey Cero, he prefers the art of Bala better. He finds Bala more useful, organized and able to shoot down faster enemies. He can fire his Bala without even giving a gesture and generally all he has to do to fire one is basically look in the direction he needs to fire it. He can also fire a Bala in rapid succession, shooting one after the other constantly with barely any movements. *''Bala Llave (Bullet Rain) '': Dolo is skilled enough in his bala that he can hit multiple enemies multiple times with a single bala. He would swat his hand in a vertical fashion releasing a single bala into the air very quickly. After some time, whatever was under Dolo's gesture from his point of view will be struck continuously with bala in a rain like fashion, giveing the technique its name. This would allow Dolo to destroy city blocks and whole regiments of enemies. Tactical/Strategic Expert: Dolo can be quite the battlefield tactician when the duty calls for it as well as being a sufficient military general. His main strategic abilities come from his abilities as the leader of the South Central Army. He generally doesn't construct tactics on the battlefield as he fights, he plays his movements like a General. He analyzes what or who he is fighting before he confronts his enemy through research, intel, and even memory. His sense of can be expected of a militaristic man such as him. He works and fights in an organized manner despite running such an originally unorganized organization. His militaristic power is unmatched can sometimes even be seen as a more dictating standpoint. Zanjutsu Practitioner: Dolo is very weak, if not incapably devoid of the skill, in terms of Zanjutsu. This does not mean he neglects his sword. Dolo does not carry a sword on him whatsoever, mainly because it has a mind of its own. Because his Zanpakutou's power is located within the confines of Sinamor, and his Hierro and Hakuda abilities are more than enough to serve as a good enough weapon as well, Dolo decides to fight with his bare hands rather than using a sword. His steel skin serves as a good guard and bludgeoning weapon but can easily make a makeshift blade by straightening out his hand into a pointed jab. Crushing Spiritual Pressure: Dolo's astounding spiritual pressure is constantly coursing throughout the hardened skin, his white diamond skeleton, and the tightly wound muscles all over his body. This spiritual pressure is something that is as formidable as his skin is tough. Dolo has one of the highest spiritual pressures in the long, bloody history of Hueco Mundo. The sheer power of his ebony colored spirtual pressure presents a heavy weight when released. When materialized, Dolo's spiritual pressure takes a shape of a large predatory cat, possibly a leopard or panther. The presence of the spiritual pressure creates an affect of intimidation, a feeling as if whoever he is facing is feeling lonely, scared…intimidated. His power inspires fear to all that stand before him, no matter how high of power. A strange feature about his spiritual pressure is the fact that he hadn't gained the power from devouring souls but he believes he was actually born with it. Immense Physical Strength: Dolo's physical strength is truly astounding, the only one overpowering or even matching his physical strength are those who were of the Dragovich blood. Dolo's tightly wound and steel toned muscles are amazing to say the least, and his Hierro only reinforces his strength. He has on many occasions displayed the sheer power that lays within muscles, consisting of either strikes that can crush an enemy's skeleton to dust or showing an act of strength in his feats. In fighting alone, His physical strength can be seen by his powerful strikes as well as his ability to break Zanpakutou. Dolo has many a times demonstrated his physical strength in combat. He once was responsible for clearing a parasitic Adjucha infestation from Las Noches, which consisted of a hundred smaller worker Adjuchas and one Queen, with his bare hands. The queen was roughly the size of a corridor of Las Noches, and weight around ten times as much as he did. He was strong enough to literally pick up the queen carry her to the edge of the roof of Las Noches and throw her off the edge with ease. This strength comes from his muscles, which are the most hardened (in proportion) out of all of his features. His muscles are lined with a steel substance that is similar to the Hierro but is so thick that it can be seen when it is cut open. Dolo's blood has a strong smell of iron in it; its texture is even rougher than most blood. Enhanced Durability: Along with Dolo's powerful Hierro, his durability is something that is nearly as formidable. Dolo's ability to push forward, even when he is injured, is quite amazing to say the least. The sheer will that is able to drive him to the point where he can seem like a personified force is something that definitely deserves respect. On many occasions, he can be seen taking the whole brunt of an attack, generally when one of his Caballo or "Knights" are in danger or a target of interest is being attacked. During these moments, attacks mainly bounce off of his hardened body as he would push forward with quite the ease. Even when he is injured, his pain tolerance is quite amazing as well. He once took a hit that charred the entire front of his torso along with heart, lung, and rib damage; and he shrugged it off without a second thought. Telekinetic Connection: By no means is Dolo able to infiltrate the minds of his adversaries, but with Sinamor it's a different scenario. Due to them being one in the same soul, the two of them are able to keep a mental connection with each other, allowing each of them to know when they are in dangerous situations, when one is experiencing pain, and can even see threw the eyes of each other. Dolo and Sinamor both use this to their advantage. Through mental connection and direction, he will generally use Dolo as a scout to relay information back and forth for him. He uses this to be able to look ahead for any trouble and enemies as well as seeing any opportunities he can utilize to weaken his target to a more manageable point. This is only made further possible by the fact that Sinamor has no spiritual pressure due to her technically not being an Arrancar and not even a Hollow. She's a construct, a split of Dolo's original soul in which the only spiritual pressure made of her was made to create her appearance and contain the abilities of Dolo's Resurreccion. This allows her to be the ultimate spy for the Viceroy and generally can be a valuable asset to him running his military campaign. Zanpakuto '''Colmillo Sangrado '(Bleeding Fang) Dolo's Resurreccion is sealed/manifested within Sinamor and he doesn't carry any mock weapons to fake a Zanpakutou for he prefers to use his bare hands and Hierro. *'Resurrección: '''To push the mighty Dolo Indeaseado to the limits of having no other choice than releasing his Resurreccion is something of commendable value. This means that Dolo has been outmatched or has been made to bleed, something that only a handful of beings within Hueco Mundo and Soul Society can even come close to doing. The release of his Resurreccion is generally signified by Sinamor entering followed by a tell-tale roar that everyone in the immediate area can hear. For Arrancars that know the meaning of the roar as well as Dolo's power, they know to clear the area immediately or otherwise face the wrath of the Viceroy's power. For Shinigami, this serves as a distraction for they probably wouldn't know the significance of this gesture and which can lead some to injury and even others to death just by the release of this amazing release of power. Generally when in direct battle, Dolo will send Sinamore out of the area so she is secure and doesn't risk injury. When she is called to the battlefield, she will generally come and curl at his feet where she normally is during more casual times. When she does, Dolo will whisper something to her, her replying with a nod. She will move snd bow to Dolo as he commences the rest of the ritual. Dolo will keep a stern glare at his enemy as he will drop his coat as well as his shirt off of him, revealing his muscular, tattered body underneath. Soon enough, Dolo will nod his head and reach into Sinamor's back gripping it's spine and ripping it out. This is his zanpakuto, the sheath being the spine of Sinamor, he grips the bone like handle and removes the blade from its sheath. Leaking from any wounds caused by himself or an enemy, is a black viscous substance that drips down onto his balde. Then, Dolo's low voice will speak the words, '"Prey upon the weak and cut all bonds, 'Colmillo Sangrado'."' With the words mentioned, Sinamor's body will transform into pure energy and suddenly enter into the blade causing it to turn a deep black. It then radiates and expands to envelop Dolo within a sphere of energy. The pressure being radiated from the form is astounding, enough to literally obliterate surrounding buildings and creating a gravitational pull that can crush anything within thirty feet of him. The sheer power of it can literally obliterate anything under Lieutenant class within one hundred yards, and anything under Captain class within a hundred feet. The beast will let out a thunderous roar before the form will twist around and cover Dolo momentarily in it's power and then suddenly crashing down into the ground and creating a powerful final explosion of the release. As the blast dies down and finally reveals the form of the powerful Resurreccion of the Intimidating Viceroy, many can feel the sheer power that radiates from Dolo's new form. The black smoke the circles around Dolo will reveal a pair of destructive looking eyes. The colors of the eyes are actually inverted into eyes that look like one a Vizard would bare with their mask on. His eyeballs and pupils are solid black with his irises are dark silver. His full face is now revealed, it having a strong, handsome demeanor to it. On his cheeks, he has a black tribal tattoo shaped like a cat claw scratched across his cheek. His strong and powerful body's contours are now fully shown to his enemy all the way from his thigh muscles, to his eight abdominals, and his strong arms. His upper body is carved over by a form fitting set of armor that goes over every contour of his strong body. His armor is fully black with grey lines and spots outlining the contours and crevasses of his body where they dip down. The armor is shaped so it represents the muscles that lie under the skin of a Human body. The armor outlines his pictorials, abdominals, and shoulder muscles while making a protective tight collar around his neck, leaving the front open so his Hollow Hole is kept open. The armor stretches the same to his shoulders but leaves his upper arms open so it can show his sculpted biceps. His forearms and hands are covered in similar armor but at the end of the fingers are sharp claws that aren't necessarily long but are extremely sharp. His waist and legs are covered in an identical armor as well, except the outer edge of his hips and thighs are layered a bit more heavily to protect his sides. His feet are now large leopard claws like Sinamor had in her sealed form but are much larger to fit Dolo's size. The final part of Dolo's new form is probably the most noticeable. Placed at the upper part of his head, are a pair of large solid black cat ears and a tail sprouts from his lower back. These appandages aren't actually tangible, but are made of black spiritual pressure that act a lot like flames. The simply flow in the wind and both are able to grow longer than Dolo himself and have a total span of about twenty feet all together. They keep track of the pain in the area and the damage Dolo has sustained, respectively. In this form, all of Dolo's physical abilites have all been heightened. His Cero, Sonido, Physical Strength, and even his Hierro are all taken to new levels along with new abilities. '''Resurrección Special Ability: '''Within Dolo's released form, he is only out to cause pain and destruction. His ears and tail grow longer and longer as he deals pain to those around him. They then grow longer as he sustains damage as well. With the longer his tail and ears grow the more powerful he becomes, as his strength becomes legendary. With increased endurance and his hierro, Dolo will outlast his opponents and is built for long drawn-out battles. *''El Renacimiento Del Pantera (The Panther's Rebirth): A distinctly unique ability of Dolo, and a way to utilize Sinamore who is now living in the same soul as he is. By using this power, he'll be able to bring Sinamor back to the tangibility of reality. The start of the release is signified by Dolo reaching his left arm out to the side along with his left ear and tail. Then he will speak in a low tone the name of the ability and the process will begin. Dolo's armor will light up a dull black while his ears will straighten out at attention. Then what follows is the energy in the ear and tail starting to dissolve off of him, followed by spiritual particles from his armor. The spiritual particles from his armor and energy appandages will start to clump together next to him in a body of spiritual pressure, the clump building up till it is around Dolo's height. Then with a small blast of spiritual pressure, the clump will solidify into a more definite shape. Dolo's armor is now a dull grey instead of black, and he now has only his tail. The clump of energy now is a human figure, that looks almost exactly like Dolo. The figure has the same dull grey armor, spiritual ears except for it being on the opposite side, height, skin tone and hairstyle. There's only one difference though, the new figure is female, in fact, it's a direct female version of Dolo. This is actually Sinamor only in human form. She can only become human form during resurreccion is released, thus making her rarely seen. In this new form, Dolo and Sinamor had split their power in half. However, this allows them to attack from two different angles and with the mental communication, in which they still share, can be deadly efficient. Trivia Thanks to User:Ash9876 for the image for Dolo's spiritual pressure. Category:Tysomo-Raijin1 Category:Bleach: Roaring Conflict Category:Arrancar